Talk:Halo: Reach/Archive 1
Why? Why do we need a page for a game that may or may not happen to be real? I say we should see what happens instead of jumping on the bandwagon and assuming it's real or that it's by Bungie. - Lemurwolf132 :Let's see here. Bungie made a forum titled "Halo: Reach" on their own forums I mind you, not that you see forums for Halo Wars or Halo: Chronicles. Secondly, why is it that every single thread on the B.net forums that has even a hint of Halo: Reach locked and/or deleted? Is that not strange that something like that, even though it's just "unreal" to you, would have all evidence of it's existence gone so fast? Seems quite odd that it came up right around E3, when we know that they are sending people there in the first place. Sure, it might just be for ODST, but then again...we are an all-inclusive Wikia. Good day sir! ::Subtank points at CT...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know he made the page. I checked its history to see who did. I just don't think it's neccesary, especially since this game may be in some way a part of Halo: Chronicles or is Halo: Chronicle. ::::Well, until Bungie says otherwise, Reach is a different project from that of Chronicles. Which as stated by WETA, development has halted. True (unfortunately but Peter is working on District 9 with Neil and The Hobbit with forgot his name). All I'm saying is that we can't jump to conclusions. But still yes, I agree that we should hope for the best and thank you for giving me a thorough layout of why there is a page for it. - Lemurwolf132 :We never jump to conclusions on here (at least the Veterans on here), and we only make conjectural articles such as this only if the evidence is credible, and verified (like a cover up). And indeed, we should always hope for everything that Bungie or the Halo Dev. Team gives us, and your welcome. Hope Halo: Reach is mentioned in MSoft's Press Conference tomorrow. - Lemurwolf132 ::Since the last 15 minutes or so are always dedicated to Halo, I suspect we'll be seeing an Announcement/Teaser Trailer. Why is halo reach=halo 4?--Haloizdabesstgameevea 22:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is the fourth official campaign game made by Bungie.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It ain't, it SHOULD be (in making order) Halo 6, in chronological order, it's Halo 2.Papayaking 00:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :........ Read the above comment; Halo: Reach is the last of the official campaign game by Bungie. ODST's campaign is merely an expansion/prequel to Halo 3. Halo Wars is not included in the list as it is not developed by Bungie.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Spartans There are clearly a few Spartan numbers discussed in the trailer (referred to as Sierra #), 259 is referred to at the very end (1:03), @ 36 seconds you hear "Sierra three-two-zero". Videos can be viewed at Halo Reach on Bungie.net. It was removed as "A Spartan's tag must be between 1-150", but is there any source for that besides that ones over 150 haven't been seen? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I think there SPARTAN II Class II's like Nicole-458 hence the high numbers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) correct me if i'm wrong, but nicole isn't an actual spartan, wasn't she the person in the fighting game? Sierra is a codename, or call sign, not specifcally referring to spartans, in the past they've reffered to one spartan as sierra....ONE! not everyone.sierra is probably just a pilot, or a marine. not a spartan.-- 23:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All I can say is they'd better be 1) Class 2's or 2) a mistake, because if Bungie starts rewriting such fundamental canon, I'm losing all hope in them. And also, Nicole is confirmed non-canon by Bungie or someone --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Since when Sierra means Spartan? It is just a call-sign! Dare's call sign in H3:ODST is Sierra 1 (S1).. so, does that make her a Spartan?--4scen 20:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had never read about "Dare" before. Although nothing is sourced, which I'd like to go back and read, which is unfortunate. And if you read the article it makes the same assumption that I had made. Sierra actually means "S", and in Halo 3 it is used to refer to Spartan. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Um.. Dare is ONI, and according to other sites, Dare is Section 1 (intel gathering, unless i'm mistaken), so in that case, Sierra means Section, not SPARTAN -- Zip Loc :I know that at some point in Ghosts of Onyx it was mentioned that S-II training had been suspended after the first class, but what year was it when that was said? Could the program have been restarted afterwards and kept secret from the IIs? :Either way, I'm betting this has something to do with the Mystery Five in First Strike - the five Spartans that appeared seemingly from nowhere, and that Trautmann called "an APPARENT discrepancy...emphasis on APPARENT". Which is not to say that the powers aren't at least stretching continuity to Hell and back yet again. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Since when has it been a rule that Spartans can only have tags between 1 and 150? There were more than 300 candidates, each with their own designation before being selected or rejected. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not what I remember from FoR. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't cite page references since I lost my copy of the book a while ago, but there were originally more than 300 children determined to be the exact genetic profile needed for the SPARTAN-II Program. ONI couldn't afford to fund the kidnap, training, and support of all of them, so only about half were "luck" enough to get selected. :::Actually, no. There were originally only 150. Quote from the Fall of Reach: “Of course not,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But we have '''one hundred and fifty' test subjects to consider, and facilities and funding for only half that number. It’s a simple mathematical elimination, Lieutenant.'' :::So, it must either be a retcon, or another class of Spartans.--Jugus 11:36, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Further thought: if they are part of a Class II, it could explain their absence in the later parts of First Strike; they might not have recognized the oly oly oxen free signal from the other survivors. Edit: On the other hand, this is evidence for the Class I side, although I haven't been able to find the Frankie post in question myself. --Andrew Nagy 19:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) "Sierra" is a call sign, not particulraly a spartan Sign, Why wouldn't they just say "Spartan-259"? and only 150 spartan IIs were considered,75 of which were actually chosen, My theory is that they're just pilots,Marines,ODSTs...(etc). the reason that no one can find any references is because there are none that back that statment up, Another possible theory states that they are Spartan III Gamma company soldiers.BECAUSE NOT ALL OF GAMMA COMPANY WAS ON ONYX WHEN THE SENTINELS ATTACKED. I would know, i asked the man who wrote the book.BUT the more i think the more i find these statments obsolete because in The ghost of Onyx, before the sentinels attacked they mentioned either the destruction of the first halo or the discovering of the second. i forget. meaning that the Spartan IIIs were trained after The fall of Reach. So i think my Theory is correct, then again, almost all of you can say the same about yours. hope this helps-- 01:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC). : Hang on, I don't think Spartan III's were active when Reach was glassed. -- User:16807 Compunctious Transgression They weren't.Papayaking 02:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Breach of Canon The breach of canon section is pretty irrelevant to this article. Maybe there are some minor inconsistencies, but its a trailer. Halo trailers often are not true to the full story or outcomes. And whoever wrote that the planet isn't Reach obviously has missed the focus of the game. I suggest we remove this section.Fire Eater 06:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I wrote the section before I set up my account this morning. These inconsistencies are huge, especially if Bungie, the creators of the series and all it's back story, made them. Also, due to the inconsistencies, I personally do believe that the planet depicted in the trailer in NOT reach, too much is wrong. If it were Reach,the Spartan who claims that they "aren't going anywhere", would be known. I don't have the book in front of me, but the leader of the group of Spartans that John sent to protect the generators for the orbital MAC guns was a known Spartan, not a no-name with a number. ::In regards to your statement 'the Spartan who claims that they "aren't going anywhere", would be known': not necessarily. From what I recall, the Spartans are only referred to by their first names by other Spartans (or those that were in their direct chain of command possibly, not positive on that one). When it comes to a largely 'general' announcement they would use their number designation. Using that would let everyone know immediately that they are a Spartan. If he said 'this is Fred, we have Spartans on the ground, we are not going anywhere' instead...yes the message that there are Spartans would be correct, but it wouldn't be clear that Fred was a Spartan. People hearing the message would be more likely to say 'who the f- is Fred?' then recognize him as a Spartan. Zeno 'Ribal 16:35, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Rename the article, edit it, but don't discount and delete it because you think it's wrong simply because of the name of the game. Bungie is made up of competent people, they wouldn't ruin the franchise by violating their own canon. apoc326 Canon Consistency Knowing Halo: Reach was the events right before Combat Evolved, I'm hoping Bungie doesn't cause a weird timeline/canon mess like they did for Halo 3:ODST. What I mean by this is that by what was seen in the E3 previews, the marines wore Halo 3 phase armor and power armor Brutes were present despite the game taking place in the Halo 2 era. So the point I'm trying to get to is that I hope Bungie doesn't do something like have Marines on Reach in Halo 3 phase armor rather than Combat Evolved phase armor. And Mark V's with the ability to jump down from high places with harm like Mark VIs completely ignoring that this was absent in Combat Evolved. I'm not trying to be picky or annoying, I'm just hoping that Bungie doesn't deny inaccuracies. --RadicalEdward2 01:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) The brutes in ODST could be correct. I always thought that the brutes at high charity and Delta Halo were not going into battle until the Schism, but the Brutes found in ODST were with Regret's forces were ready and had armor. Also Halo 3 marine armor was the armor of the Marines stationed on earth. :In the announcement trailer, you can see that the UNSC Frigate seen drifting in orbit is the Halo 2 variant, which has been seen earlier (timeline-wise) in Genesis and Helljumper. So i'm confident Bungie will use the correct gear for the UNSC and Covvies. ::Really? For me the UNSC Frigates in Halo 2 and Halo 3 look the same. The armour is a retcon. Evidently, Bungie were unhappy with how their elite Space Marines looked, and decided they'd retroactively change their armour into a better style. That would apply to Reach. As for the MJOLNIR...those were gameplay elements, not canon. Not sure about the frigates, but I always assumed they were the same design? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone think that Thel 'Vadamee will make an aperience? I mean he did follow the Pillat of Autumn from Reach and, well we all know what happend after that right? Drsdino 17:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd love to see him in his purple armour, cape flowing majestically, blades cutting through a couple of unfortunate Marines - at his PEAK, before he was turned into the Arbiter. It would be an excellent way to expand on the character! -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Just a question Out of curiosity because I never got around to read Halo: First Strike, how is the book related to reach? Because the related links section holds a link to First Strike, and I never knew that reach was mentioned since H:FoR. Any clarification would be appreciated. ~[[w:c:User:Blade_bane|'Blade bane']] ~ [[w:c:halo:Special: Contributions/Blade_bane|'Anti-Vandal']]~ 05:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :Sure no prob. In First Strike Master Chief and the surviving crew members of the PoA manage to capture a Covenant flagship, but can't take it back to Earth because of an article of the Cole Protocol which states that a Covenant ship can't be taken back to human-controlled space until it has been thoroughly searched for tracking devices etc. So John suggests they go back to Reach as like a middle point, but also because he wants to find out what happened to his fellow Spartans. So they go to Reach, meet the last of the Spartans and Dr. Halsey, and then a bunch of stuff happens before they leave again (I don't want to totally blow it for you). Come to think of it, there's a whole synopsis of the book on its page I prob have directed you to instead of taking the time to write this all out. Whatever. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 05:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Oddly enough, the thought of going to the First Strike synopsis never came into my mind. Ah well, thanks anyway. ~[[w:c:User:Blade_bane|'Blade bane']] ~ [[w:c:halo:Special: Contributions/Blade_bane|'Anti-Vandal']]~ 06:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Blade bane halo reach picture the picture shown on e3 with the sillouets (cant spell it) look like spartans and is take a closer look theres a sillouet thats holding a knife, and combat knives is freds specialtys and another one is holding a sniper rifle so that might be linda just a sugesstion :Just to tell you, before this page got wiped, we had like three to five thoeries that said the same thing so please let this be the last one.Now onto the subject at hand.It can't be Linda because she was in space at the time and from the trailer it looks like this will be completely take place on the ground.Also, from the sounds of things, we might not interact with Red Team and on the cover, the only one that seems to be a Spartan is the one on the far left. The other ones look like marines.SPARTAN-177 21:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) we dont even know when H:reach is set so it might be before they got mjolnir. besides if they were all wearing mjolnir in the sillouttes, It would be hard to see any differences between them -- 12:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) a person on the internet IP? I saw that this article says This is the least Halo game Bungie will make before moving to a new IP? what does Internet Protocol have to do with Reach?-- 23:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :In the business world, it's "Intellectual property".-- 'Forerun ' 00:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Wait, that is not true. Bungie said they DON'T KNOW YET. HaloArray 19:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Bungie have said that this is the last Halo game they have ''planned. Afterwards, they're bringing out some totally original stuff, but aren't ruling out more Halo games afterwards. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 21:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that Bungie confirmed it was their last Halo game. That means that there may still be more halo games in the future, but they're not going to be made by Bungie. They're probably going to be made by 343 Studios. General Heed 02:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::They did originally confirm it was to be their last Halo game, but they took that statement back, not ruling out the possibility of other Halo games in the future.--Jugus 05:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Release date On www.1up.com is stated that Halo:Reach release date is on 09/14/10. here's the link link. [[User:Black Katana|'Black' Katana]] ''My Talk'' 20:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) one thing, whenever gamestop has a date set for the 1'st, its a guess date Friendly edit I was going to add this part in, but apparently the page has been locked for whatever reason. Been some time since I last contributed. Whatever, anyway. Halo: Reach is Bungie's 7th game, and with their obsession with the number 7, I thought I would have added that Ado 'Vasumee 22:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's just a coincidence that it's their 7th game. They were bound to reach 7 eventually. General Heed 22:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Halo Reach is not only their seventh Halo game, but it is also their last one. Bungie will stop working with Halo after Halo Reach. MrMarmot, September 27th, 2009 Umm....and you can confirm this how? I know bungie said 'last of the trilogy', but I can't help but think they might be trying to trick us with a small word thing, as trilogy means 3, so anything beyond three wouldn't be part of the trilogy, though it could still be part of the main series. Just saying it could be possible.Papayaking 22:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Halo 4 In all of the halo games, why would this be Halo 4, Halo Wars would be Halo 4, ODST being Halo 5, and if this were the case, this would be Halo 6. :Because it's the fourth game in the main trilogy. And I don't really consider Halo Wars as part of the Halo trilogy since a lot of its story conflicts with the main series and it wasn't made by Bungie either. ODST, since it's an expansion pack and technically a prequel, it more like Halo 2.5 and as for Reach, well I can't be positive if it's a prequel or not but it seems like it most likely is. And even though it's a prequel, it's the 4th full game in the halo trilogy because ODST is only an expansion and Halo Wars doesn't count as an official Halo game by my definition. General Heed 20:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::By your definition, huh? I don't mean to be rude, but Halo Wars is every bit as canonical as any of Bungie's products, and as a Microsoft game it's official. Anyway, the Halo 4 misnomer is probably from some Microsoft intern who doesn't know a thing about Halo; read the Candidate Assessment intro page and you'll notice the pathetic writing, too. Halo Wars, ODST, and Reach are not part of the trilogy - period - but they are spinoffs. The latter two tie in more directly with the OT, but, like I said, Wars is no less signifigant. The trilogy is over; how can a trilogy have more than three parts? Therefore, there won't be any more numbered games. The rest will be spinoffs. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Well to clarify my stance, Halo: Reach is considered the 4th full standalone game of the Halo Series made by Bungie. Halo 3: ODST is only an expansion so it is not exactly a standalone game even though you don't need Halo 3 to play it. So excluding Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach would be the 4th Halo game by Bungie. Halo Wars doesn't count because it is not made by Bungie so it's not part of Bungie's line of Halo games. That's why on Bungie's website, they don't list Halo Wars as a game cause they didn't make it. General Heed 21:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. It's Bungie's fourth major Halo game. With Halo Wars being a third-party game, it is not considered a main element of the series. Nonetheless, the point of this section is the Halo 4 moniker. As it's obviously a misnomer, let's just stop this debate. The game is not really Halo 4. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Just because it wasn't made by Bungie doesn't mean it isn't any less canonical then the other Halo games made by Bungie. The Halo books weren't made by Bungie, and they are considered canon. And both the books and Halo Wars were supervised by Bungie so they are all canon.SNOR{3} 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I made the same point earlier. Halo Wars and other third party projects are just as canonical as Bungie's work. However, you're kind of wrong; the books were made under Bungie's close scrutiny. They've always been considered Bungie products. The folks at Ensemble were given a surprising amount of freedom. Understand one thing, though; I love Halo Wars, and I get really mad when people dog it for being a third-party game. Still, let's stay on track; this is not a forum. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, let's end this argument. But I need to make a final point first. If you read some other articles on Halopedia, you will find that some aspects of Halo Wars conflicts with the rest of the Halo Series as well as the books. And the reason why I excluded Halo Wars in the first place was purely because it isn't made by Bungie. Now I don't know exactly why Halo: Reach is referred to as Halo 4, but that reason I presented earlier with it being the 4th full Bungie Halo game is my best guess. General Heed 23:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) "Left For Halo"? IGN made the good point that Halo: Reach must have something significantly different about it, otherwise they would not have bothered to do a beta, and just released without one like ODST. IGN figured it was because it uses a new game engine, which is probably true, but what if the gameplay is different as well? Bungie seems to be branching out recently, ODST's Firefight was sort of an answer to Nazi Zombies; so might Halo: Reach be their answer to Left For Dead?--D3in0nychu5 17:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :This isn't a forum just so you know. And Halo 3 already has a zombie gametype called infection which is pretty much the left for dead in halo. General Heed 20:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed as Prequel? I'm thinking that this pretty much completely confirms that this is a prequel to the Halo Series: http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/games/haloreach#video_1 Straight from Microsoft themselves. -- 18:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LNA Big D :I hope so, because I don't want a crappy sequel with some "Time Travel Theory". That would mess up canon big time. --3vil D3m0n 07:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) New glance at the Navy? As you all know, Reach was a massive space battle. I know it's a first-person shooter, but does anyone think we'll get a look at some new ships of the UNSC Navy, like carriers and destroyers, prowlers, etc.? Does anyone think this is possible? If so, that would rock.Fire Eater 21:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I would bet there would be new ships because REACH was a very nasty and violent space battle. I pretty sure alot of people would like to see a LARGE space battle, not the 30-second-long cutscenes in Halo 2 and ODST.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 01:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure the first cutscene will be just the Halo 2 and ODST which were 5 minutes long just to clarify, not 30 seconds. Halo 2 had a long intro cutscene and ODST had an awesome cutscene where you drop from space in first-person. In Halo: Reach, I'd imagine the first cutscene shows a large space battle and then the spartans drop from orbit like in ODST. General Heed 03:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I actually meant to say 30 seconds of actual ship-vs-ship action but you are probably right.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 03:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Copy edit Who transcribes this shit? The "where" in Jarrard's quote should be "there", and is it that fucking difficult not to add apostrophes to plurals? *For an example of how not to post on a talk page, read the above statement. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 20:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, who posted it anyway??--Arabsbananas 03:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::No idea; it was some anon poster, I guess. It better not happen again, though. Vandals, you've been warned. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Why did the covenant glass reach anyway? In halo odst, mombasa gets glassed to uncover the portal maybe reach got glassed to uncover something other than the crystal? - a H.F.B. :In case you haven't noticed, the Covenant glass every Human world. They don't do it just to excavate stuff. Plus, typical glassing described in the books and Reach trailer is different than just excavating, they simply bomb the surface from orbit with huge plasma charges with explosive power much more massive than that of nukes, instead of using their "excavation beams", like they do in ODST and Halo 3. --Jugus 14:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Still, it would be interesting for Reach to show us exactly why the Covenant glass human worlds. Do they do it in the hope that they will find more relics of the Forerunners? Or are they simply sterilising worlds of "unclean" beings, imitating their Gods? I'd love to know which it was at Reach. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure it's the latter, glassing would only destroy Forerunner relics. >.< --3vil D3m0n 07:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Also, Reach has been described as the UNSC equivilant of Pearl Harbour in WWII, so the Covenant's glassing would severly damage the UNSC, as it did. If their were a Forerunner Relic, the Covenant would investigate it before destroying it, like Harvest (only the south was destroyed). :Wait, but in First Strike, I think, they had left CASTLE Base untouched, and Dr. Halsey and the remaining SPARTANS encountered Covenant forces BELOW Reach, and there were tons of Forerunner symbols on the walls on the way there, so the UNSC was already investigating the appearance of Forerunner relics below Reach's surface, and then Covenant forces arrived and they took over the operation -- Zip Loc After glassing the rest of the planet Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Engine Will this be a First Person Shooter? Will it use the Halo 3 and ODST engine? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it will utilise a newer game engine. What genre, we don't know but it would more likely be a FPS.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Bungie confirmed that it will be an FPS. General Heed 00:53, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: FPS with a NEW engine, think of Halo 2 to Halo 3, that will be what Halo 3 to Reach is. -- ''' Wr1ghty ''' talk 07:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And then this article talks about tesselators, hull shaders, and domain shaders. So we're getting a new engine, and according to the journalists, it will be awesome. Why do people still keep asking? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC)